


How about a date?

by thenerdymermaid



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/F, I don’t know how to write, I made it gay, M/M, One Shot, Work In Progress, could be gayer, first fan fic, i don’t know what i’m doing, season 2 episode 12, the date to end all dates part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdymermaid/pseuds/thenerdymermaid
Summary: Ethan tried to ask Sarah out on a date and it didn’t go according to plan.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	How about a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first rough of my first fic. Shout out to my friend Katie! This is all for her. If it sucks, blame her. I really have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t know to use this site either

“I can’t believe it took us so long for our first date,” Sarah told Ethan.  
“Maybe all good things are working waiting for,” Ethan replied with a charming smile. Sarah and Ethan were alone together an elegant restaurant enjoying dinner. Soft music played in the background as the pair got lost in each other’s eyes. Weird, Ethan thought, Sarah and him had never shared a moment like this. He was often running around with Benny and their other friends trying to solve the supernatural mystery of the week. In a way, this was a nice change but Ethan couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling that something was off. The scene was perfect, too perfect. This was everything he had ever wanted, what he was supposed to want. A pretty girl that would love and he would love right back. What could possibly be wrong?  
“Kiss me, Ethan?” Sarah interrupted him from his thoughts.  
This was it. The moment Ethan had been preparing for. Ethan leaned in expecting to meet Sarah’s lips with his but instead he awoke to Rory floating right above him.  
“Ethan!” Rory shouted in efforts to wake him up.  
Startled and without thinking Ethan tried to get up quickly. His forehead crashed in to Rory’s resulting the two boys to recoil in pain.  
“What the hell, Rory? What are you even doing here?” Ethan asked as he sat up in bed.  
“I let him in,” a voice perked up.”Oh, Ethan, you’re so dreamy! Kiss me.”  
Ethan turned to see his younger sister, Jane, in the doorway bearing her most innocent smile. He could feel his cheeks burn bright red upon her remarks. He pushed down his embarrassment “Ever heard of privacy, ya little rodent?” He spat at his sister  
“Mom, Ethan hit me!” Jane whined.  
Ethan grabbed the nearest pillow off his bed and threw it at his little sister. She made an exaggerated shocked face at him and ran off.  
“Ethan, the council wants to see you,” Rory told Ethan. “They said they have a job for you.”  
“Oh great. Tell the vampire council that they will have to wait. Today is the day I become a man,” Ethan replied will all the pride he could muster.  
“You’re going to use the stove all by yourself?” Rory teased.  
“No,” Ethan shook his head. He pointed the orange calendar that hung above his nightstand. “Today I ask Sarah out on a date.”  
“Cool, so where are we going?”  
Frustrated, Ethan picked up another pillow and chucked at Rory.  
“Hey what was that for?” Rory exclaimed. He turned towards the door and shouted in the same tone Jane did “Ethan’s mom. Ethan hit me!”  
Ethan rolled his eyes at his friend. Nothing could ruin his confidence today. He couldn’t let anything go wrong for him today

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan stood in front of his open locker with a rose in his hand. On his locker door he had taped pictures of his friends and of course several pictures of Benny. Wonder where he is, Ethan thought to himself. Focus, he told himself.  
“Hey Sarah, looking good today,” He told the little mirror on his locker door. No, that won’t work. Sarah looks good everyday.  
“Is it windy here, ‘cause I just got blown away,” Ethan said trying to look as charming as possible. He cringed at his own stupid pick up line. He suddenly felt as if there was no possible way he could ask Sarah out. “Why am I so much smoother in my dreams?” he asked himself out loud.  
“You know,” Benny came up behind him and placed his left hand on the locker next to Ethan’s. “Just for you, I’ll take my hundred bucks in dollars.”  
Ethan quickly placed the rose in his locker, slammed it shut, and turned to face his best friend. “The deal was that I had a year to ask Sarah out and I got…” He looked down at his watch. “Fire hours left. Maybe this is a bad idea.”  
Benny nodded in response. “So I guess I’ll see my hundred dollars in five hours.”  
“You know what, I guess I’ll go find Sarah right now. So I’ll be seeing my hundred dollars in about five minutes!” Ethan at his friend and began to march off to find Sarah. He turned to find Rory behind him.  
“What about hundred dollars?” He asked.  
“It’s about the bet we made a year ago. I bet him a hundred dollars that he couldn’t get a date with Sarah,” Benny replied.  
“Ha! Do you really think he can do it?” Rory laughed. He turned to Ethan. “Best of luck to you, dude!”  
“Nope, it’s essentially free money,” Benny said with a smirk.  
“Hey, I’m right here!” Ethan shouted at Benny.  
“I’m joking! Of course I have faith in you, E” Benny said, trying his hardest to look innocent. Ethan glared at him in response.  
“Look there’s Sarah and Erica over there,” Rory gestured to the end of the hallway. “Here’s your big chance.  
“What? No, I can’t do this anymore. This is a mistake and I know it,” Ethan said with panic in his voice. He wasn’t sure if this is what he wanted anymore.  
“Dude, just do it,” Rory said.  
“Relax, it’s just Sarah. You’ll be okay,” Benny gave him two big thumbs up and an even bigger smile.  
Ethan began the quick but painful walk to the end of the hallway. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His hands became clammy. It was all or nothing at this point. Man, he really didn’t want to do this.  
“Uh Hi Sarah. Can I ask you something?” Ethan mumbled.  
“What was that, Ethan?” Sarah asked.  
“Speak up, dork,” Erica said.  
Why did Erica have to be here, Ethan thought to himself. He took a deep breath and tried again. “Can I talk to you? Alone?”  
“Sure, is everything okay?” Sarah replied. The pair stepped away. “What’s up?” She asked.  
“Would you… I don’t maybe want. Well, you don’t have to. It’s okay if you don’t”  
“What?”  
“Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?” Ethan managed to spit out. He smiled awkwardly hoping that would smooth the conversation.  
“Oh Ethan, I’m so sorry, but I’m actually going on a date with Erica tonight ,” Sarah said.  
“Really? I never saw that coming. Congratulations! I hope it goes well,” Ethan replied.  
“I’m really excited. We were about to tell you, Benny and Rory.”  
“Well, I guess now would be a good time to tell them.”  
Sarah smiled as she grabbed Erica’s hand to tell their friends about them dating. Ethan was relieved that he no longer had to go on a date with Sarah. He loved with all his heart but just as a friend. He was happy to know that she was dating Erica. Ethan felt alone now though. He now owed Benny a hundred bucks in dollars so he figured he’d probably spend the evening with him.What if you went on a date with Benny instead? He thought. Nope, no, not going down that road. Ethan didn’t feel like worrying about that right now. He just wanted to get through the day.  
“Sorry you couldn’t get that date with Sarah, E. What were the odds that she was going on a date the same day you tried to ask her out?” Benny told Ethan later that day.  
“I’m glad she’s happy so I’m happy,” Ethan said.  
“Why don’t you come to my house after school? We can spend the evening playing video games or something.”  
“Yeah, that sounds great ”  
“Or you could go on a date with me instead?” Benny asked.  
“Wait, what?” Ethan said.  
“You could go on a date with me?” Benny asked again.  
Ethan smiled. “I don’t see why the hell not. Just one question, do I still owe you a hundred dollars?”


End file.
